


Day Nineteen: Rainy Day

by isnonstop



Series: jeffmads month 2k18 [19]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnonstop/pseuds/isnonstop
Summary: “We should get up,” James glanced over at the clock.“But I’m so comfy,” Thomas whispered and James could hear the pout in his voice.“Yeah,” James sighed, fingers tracing along the edge of Thomas’ pyjama bottoms. “Me too.”





	Day Nineteen: Rainy Day

“Thomas?” James whispered, tracing his fingers down his husband’s spine, listening to the soft patter of the rain on the rooftop. 

“Yes?” Thomas said softly. 

“We should get up,” James glanced over at the clock. 

“But I’m so comfy,” Thomas whispered and James could hear the pout in his voice. 

“Yeah,” James sighed, fingers tracing along the edge of Thomas’ pyjama bottoms. “Me too.”

“So let’s stay here,” Thomas rolled over, giving James a soft smile. “We don’t have to get up if we don’t want to.”

James hummed, leaning in and kissing him gently. Thomas smiled,  kissing James back before breaking the kiss and shifting to lay his head on James’ chest. 

“I want to stay here forever,” Thomas sighed, resting a hand on James’ stomach. 

“She’s going to wake up soon,” James pointed out softly, running his fingers through Thomas’ hair. And right on cue the sound of little footsteps came barrelling down the hallway. Their bedroom door was pushed open and a little flash of bouncing black curls sprinted across the room, launching into the bed and landing on their feet.

“Virginie!” Thomas groaned, sitting up slightly to look down at their daughter as she crawled up the bed towards them.

“Morning, Abba!” Virginie said, smiling brightly and she wriggled her way in between their bodies. 

“Morning, princess,” Thomas said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I’m not a princess today, Abba,” she informed him, settling her stuffed rabbit into her lap.

“Oh?” James hummed sitting up. “What are you today then?”

“I’m a pirate,” she said, looking up at her parents with a bright smile. James and Thomas both laughed softly, each pressing a kiss to her forehead. “And I wanna go play in the backyard!”

“It’s raining, Virginie,” Thomas pointed out softly. 

“I don’t care,” she pouted. “I’ve got a pirate treasure to find. Please, Abba! I’ll wear my raincoat and boots!”

“Fine,” Thomas nodded. “But you have to have breakfast first and come inside when we say.”

“Thank you!” She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging tight. Thomas smiled, holding her close for a moment before she wriggled out of his arms and climbed off the bed. “I’m gonna go get dressed!”

“Have you ever told her no?” James poked Thomas in the side as he sat up, rubbing a hand over his face. Thomas gave a sheepish shrug, climbing out of bed and stretching. James sighed, equal parts fond and exasperated, as he got up to get dressed. 

—

James sat on the couch in the sunroom, sipping his tea as he watched Virginie and Thomas run around in the rain. Unsurprisingly, Virginie had convinced Thomas to not only let her play in the rain but for him to join her as well. So for the past hour, Virginie had been leading him around the backyard in search of the buried pirate treasure. They were both wearing raincoats and boots but James knew that they would both be soaked to the bone by the time they came in from playing. But everytime a bit of annoyance would creep in, Virginie would look over and give him a bright smile through the windows and all of James’ irritation would melt away. 

The rain was giving no signs of lightening up so after another hour of the pair traipsing all over the yard, getting wet and muddy and undoubtedly cold, James opened the door and leaned out slightly, calling, “Thomas! Virginie! Time to come inside!”

Virginie started to whine but was quickly cut off when Thomas scooped her into his arms, tickling her sides as he carried her into the house. She giggled the entire way, squirming around in his arms. 

“Shoes and coats off,” James said as soon as they stepped into the sunroom. “And then straight upstairs to the bathroom. I’m going to run you a bath, Virginie, so you can warm up.”

“Okay, Daddy,” she said, pushing the hood off her head and smiling up at him as Thomas helped her unzip her raincoat. “Can we have some hot chocolate? And watch Moana?”

“Sure, darling,” Thomas said, dropping the coat and boots into a pile on the floor. “You get warm and get into some nice comfy clothes.”

“Okay, Abba!” She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek before running out of the room. 

“Walk please, Virginie! Your socks are wet!” James said, following behind her. Thomas devested himself of his wet coat and boots before leaving the sunroom and going up to his and James’ bathroom. He could hear the sounds of Virginie talking happily to James about all the fun she had in the rain. Thomas smiled, the sound of his daughter’s happy chatter warming him far more than any hot shower could. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://isnonstop.tumblr.com)


End file.
